1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of coupling printed circuit board assemblies (e.g., motherboard assemblies) to a computer chassis. Certain embodiments relate to a device used for coupling a printed circuit board assembly to a computer chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, printed circuit board assemblies (e.g., motherboard assemblies) have been mounted to a computer chassis using screws. The screws are used to directly mount a printed circuit board assembly to the computer chassis. Screws have to be screwed in using a screwdriver or other suitable tool. Using tools in such a small environment can be difficult and time consuming. Additionally, losing screws during installation is a common occurrence. In some cases, screws may become loose after installation. Such screws may become lost and/or cause damage or malfunction of the computer apparatus.
A printed circuit board assembly mounted to a computer chassis by screws may undergo flexing and/or other stress that can cause warping and eventual failure of the printed circuit board assembly. For example, warping of the printed circuit board assembly could break circuit lines on the board, which may cause failure of the circuit board. Straining or flexing of the printed circuit board assembly may be caused by cables or other connectors coupled to the assembly putting pressure on the assembly. Removing the straining, flexing, or warping of the printed circuit board assembly may improve the reliability and the lifetime of the printed circuit board assembly.